


(Bi)lingual

by LoveMusicandShip13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bilingual, College, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, lgbtq+, lovemusicandship13, slowburn, wattpadoriginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMusicandShip13/pseuds/LoveMusicandShip13
Summary: It was Alex Greyson's second year in college, and his new dorm mate, Camren, made him wonder just how different this new year will be.* * * * *❝ No lo sé... Creo que podría querer... ❞





	1. Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance if the translations are inaccurate, I don't personally speak Spanish so I only used references

Dear Evelyn,

our time together was short, but it was the best time of my life.

 I wish it had been the same for you.  
  
  **__________________**  
  
  
*** * * * ***

   I stared at the door in front of me. For some reason, I felt my feet grow heavier the closer I had walked to my destination. I swallowed, pulling a neatly folded paper out of my pocket and opening it to reread the details inside. Today was my second year in college, but the nerves still twisted inside my stomach just like every other first day of a new school year.  
  
Alex Greyson  
DOB: 02/16/1997  
Building 3  
Room 3207  
Tower - Arts  
Schedule -  
  
   The rest was the basic information about where I was and what I would be doing. I took a deep breath, raising a shaky fist to knock on the door.  
  _One,_  
  _two,_  
  _three,_  
  _four._  
  
   I heard shuffling inside, and I folded the paper to slide back into my pocket while taking out the room key. The door opened, and I saw a boy stare in confusion. I bit my lip, clearing my throat. "Um...3207?" I asked awkwardly, making him start to smile. "Alex?" He asked in response, and I nodded slowly. "Yeah..." He pulled the door back, taking a step backward to let me inside. I kept my gaze on the floor in front of me as I walked to the side of the room that wasn't occupied.  
  
  It was like the college tried to make its own upgrade every year, leaving all the new years in even more awe. These rooms looked more spacious; they even added small closets. At least the shower room was down the hall. I propped my suitcase against the bed and slid my bag off my shoulder. It landed on the bed softly, and I started arranging my area. I could feel a presence, but I tried putting my focus on the task in front of me.  
  
   I finished redecorating everything, but by the time I was finished, I found out that almost an hour had passed. A sigh escaped my lips, thinking about how I fixed and almost rearranged everything. When I looked at the other side of the room, I found my new roommate. He was asleep on his stomach, his closed laptop next to him on the drawer. His shirt must've pulled up at some point, revealing the skin on his lower back. I couldn't tell if I was staring, but I moved my attention to the window behind my bed.  
  
   I saw crowds of people trying to move as quickly as possible to their own destinations. I could tell from the anxious expressions of freshmen and the ones of stress from the sophomores. I lowered myself to the edge of my bed, the exhaustion from traveling slowly taking over. I took out my phone, turning it on and replying to the past messages.  
  
  Dad: _Did you make it on time?_  
  Carol: _Good luck today, make sure to get breakfast!_  
  
I ignored that one.  
  
  Makenzie: _Are you there yet?_  
  Dylan: _Where are u ??_  
  
A small smile grew when I saw my friend's text.  
  
  To: Dad  
  _Yeah, I survived being trampled_  
  
  To: Carol  
  _Thanks, I will._  
  
  To: Makenzie  
  _Yes ma'am_  
  
  To: Dylan  
  _In my room..?_  
  
    I waited for their replies, turning my phone off and moving my body farther onto the bed until I was leaning against the wall. At some point my attention shamingly moved back to the other side of the room. He had dark brown hair that barely reached the middle of his neck, a healthy slight tan, and a thin average build. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, still wearing black converse on his feet even in bed. I could only assume he didn't mean to fall asleep. My phone vibrated, and I saw that Dylan messaged me back first.  
  
  Dylan: _WHERE'S YOUR ROOM THOUGH_  
  _DUDE_  
  _IT'S OUR SECOND YEAR AND I GOT LOST AGAIN_  
  
His messages only continued, amusing me further.   
  
  Dylan: _At least a girl found me though_  
  _Damn it_  
  _Is she laughing at me??_  
  
   I tried responding.  
  
  To: Dylan  
_Third floor dude_  
_I DUCKING KNEW IT LMAO_  
_*Fucking. Ugh_  
  _A girl?_  
_Hopefully not??_

  Dylan: _I'm gonna find you_  
_Lol wait_  
_Not like that? It depends_  
_Anyway_  
_Oh I think she's showing me_  
_WAIT I WILL FIND YOU_  
_SHIT_  
  
   I couldn't help myself, I accidentally started to laugh out loud.   
  
To: Dylan  
_Stalker? Murderer?_  
_Woah wait_  
_Don't come here if it's gonna get messy_  
_???_

  Dylan: _What room_  
  _My god I can't believe I forgot to ask smth so obvious_  
  _She keeps giggling gdi_  
   
  To: Dylan  
  _3207_  
  _It's who you are_  
  _Ask idk???_  
  
   I moved from leaning against the wall to sitting on the edge of the bed again. I waited for Dylan, worrying for the possible situations he would make me go through. Instead of a reply, I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked over to open it, revealing a shy looking girl and an embarrassed dork. She had a soft smile towards me, and I gave a small one back. It formed into a grin when I looked over at Dylan.  
  
   "Can I help you?" I teased, making him close his eyes and put a hand on his face as he let out an exasperated sigh. "Fam, I'm gettin' real tired of your bs." I only continued smirking, looking at the girl as I heard her start giggling. He looked awkward again, and a thought occurred. "Who's your friend?" I continued teasing Dylan, but offered another smile down at her. I saw him look uncomfortable, watching her as she replied instead.  
  
   "I'm Sam," she admitted quietly. I lifted up my hand, making her give a weird look before she shook it with another giggle. "Nice to meet you, Sam, I'm Alex." Our hands lowered back to our sides, and I pointed at Dylan. "How'd it go between you guys? Was he too much trouble?" When I directed my question to Sam, she glanced back at him with a grin. "Not at all, I...had fun. It's nice meeting new people. Besides, I got to walk around some more." She explained with a light shrug.  
  
   Dylan let out a sigh, "that's...a relief, better than I thought. I was worried I weirded you out or something," he admitted. She shook her head. "No way... Honestly, it was kinda cute. Not everyday I see a guy act embarrassed." A blush grew on her face, and she let out a nervous laugh. I watched when Dylan started to redden further. "O-oh...that's...cool..." He stammered, regretting it immediately. She only grinned, "that's one way to put it."  
  
   I lifted a hand to my mouth to suppress a chuckle. Their attention both went to me, making me shake my other hand in dismissal quickly. "My bad, I'll leave you two alone," I started to back up when Dylan pushed his hand on the door with a small yelp. "What do you think I'm doing here in the first place!?" He demanded, making me start to laugh. He only moved his arm down awkwardly when he noticed Sam giggling too.  
  
   "Ah, you guys are great... Sorry if I'm keeping you," Sam finished giggling, giving us a worried smile. "I'll get going... I hope I see you guys around though," she waved at us and started walking down the hallway. When I looked over to see Dylan watching her leave, I nudged him quickly. Instead, I tried to reach her before she turned the corner. I cleared my throat, "this might sound weird, coming from me, but--"  
  
   Sam took out a pen from her pocket, immediately clicking it. "Is it okay if you give Dylan my number?" She asked, a blush covering her face, and a grin spread across mine. "I was just about to ask you for his sake." She laughed, and I stretched out my arm, explaining how I didn't have paper. I saw her redden when she quickly drew a heart, clicking the pen and sliding it back in her pocket. "It was nice meeting you again, Alex." I smiled when she said my name, agreeing with her and saying goodbye.  
  
   I turned around, walking down the hallway back to my room. Dylan was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Oh... Did you get her number or something?" He gave me a weird look when I gave him a knowing smile. "Yeah, you got her number." He looked even more confused when I took his phone from his pocket and added her contact quickly. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "She wanted you to have her number, dude." His face slowly showed realization, making me laugh.  
  
   "Don't worry, I think she might like you too." I admitted, patting him on the back before walking in my room. He sputtered, following me immediately and shutting the door. "D-dude! Are you serious?" Dylan's face looked hesitant, and I sunk onto my bed. I nodded, watching him walk over and sit next to me. "So..." He looked at me. "Tell me what happened," I finished, making him furrow his eyebrows before he remembered.  
  
   "Oh, earlier?" I nodded again. "Uh... I was lost, she came up to me and asked... I kinda stressed, she laughed, and she offered to help me out... I realized I didn't even know where I was supposed to go, making her laugh again, and I kept texting you... I asked about the number, she grabbed my sleeve and we walked up the stairs together...she told me her name, and I told her mine..." He trailed off, and he looked like he was replaying the memory in his head.  
  
   "Then we found your place," he finished, looking at me. I let out a hum, leaning back until my head rested on the pillow behind me. He swallowed, shuffling until we were laying next to each other. "She likes to laugh a lot," he admitted quietly, making my eyes shift to look at him. "She had to tell me when she realized why I was acting weird..."  
   "Sam?"   
   He involuntarily smiled when I said her name. He looked to the side, but shrugged. "Yeah."  
  
   I listened to the noise outside. People were shouting out clubs and parents were ranting to their kids. Suddenly, a groan was heard in the room. I flinched while Dylan jolted in surprise. He looked at me with wide eyes and furrowed brows, and I tried to hold in my laughter because of the other people in the room. The boy across the room stretched before sitting up in the bed, moving a hand through his hair.  
  
   " _Que hora es?_ " He groaned quietly, then looked around the room. When he looked over at us, his face started to redden. " _O-oh, mi error_... I-I mean-- my bad..." He corrected himself nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. I could feel myself staring, replaying his voice in my head. I noticed Dylan start to smirk, and I realized he could use this as payback. My fear was confirmed when he gave him a smile. "It's cool. Hey," he simply waved, making the poor guy shyly wave back.  
  
   "You're his roommate?" I rolled my eyes, "like that wasn't obvious enough, dumbass..." The guy smiled at my comment, making me keep my attention on Dylan. He nodded slowly. "What's your name?" Dylan continued, and I listened silently. He bit his lip, "Camren..." He admitted quietly.  
  
   When most people saw someone, they usually had a name in mind when they see the way someone looks. Finding out their real name clears up the curiosity, but most names were kinda strange compared to the person. Like with my step-mom; she looked like a Susan to me, so I was more surprised when her name was Carol.   
  
   Dylan nodded as he smiled, "well, I'm Dylan, and this cutie is Alex." He pointed at me with a grin, making me narrow my eyes. "I-I'm not--" Dylan looked at me before he looked back at Camren. "He's cute though, seriously," and Dylan started grinning when Camren looked at the floor, but he nodded quickly. "Aww, see Alex, you can't deny it!" Dylan turned to me and leaned forward quickly as he wrapped his arms around my body.  
  
   A grunt escaped my throat as he made us fall backwards, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Camren watch in curiosity. "Y-you weirdo--" I choked out as his head rested in the crook of my neck. I turned my head to glance at Camren, feeling my face redden. He offered me a weak smile, making me bite my lip before my head fell back and I accepted my fate. I moved my arms around Dylan and his leg moved against mine. We stayed like that for a while, thanks to Dylan being on top of me.  
  
  
  *** * * * ***  
  


   At some point, Camren had his own company. There was a knock on the door, and because of my current situation he opened it. There were two girls and a guy, and they immediately attacked him in hugs. He laughed, and suddenly all I heard was Spanish. It looked like Dylan was gonna end up passing out on me. One of the girls looked at me curiously, and I wanted to hide my face behind Dylan.  
  
   " _Hermano, quién es éste?_ " I never liked it when I knew people were talking about me, and I could only assume she was by the way she was staring at me. " _No seas raro...es mi compañero de cuarto,_ " he replied awkwardly. He looked at me, and he looked like he realized. "A-Alex... This is my sister, Rosa, my brother, Eli, and Isabella is the girlfriend of--"  
  
   Rosa must have been the girl that acknowledged me, and she quickly pulled his arm as she smiled at me. " _¡Perdóneme!_ Sorry, sorry... I am Rosa, nice to meet you," she smiled at me sheepishly. She and her brother looked younger than Camren. I gave her a weak smile, "it's fine... It's nice to meet you too, Rosa." Her smile seemed to grow after I said her name. She started talking to Camren again, and I leaned my head back down.  
  
   His brother, Eli, started to walk over to me slowly. I barely noticed it in my peripheral vision, but I tried to ignore it. "You're...Alex?" He asked, tilting his head as he looked down at me. I started feeling small under people's gaze, and it made me uncomfortable, but I nodded. His hand slowly rose up, and I watched in confusion.  
  
   I tensed when his hand touched my hair. I felt his hand move, but I awkwardly watched him. I never liked it when strangers touched me, but I liked the way he was messing with my hair. " _Me pregunto que tipo de persona eres..._ " He said softly, making me glance up at him with my face formed in confusion again. "Eli!  _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!?_ " Camren yelped, nudging Eli's hand away, as if he was worried it would also affect me.  
  
   Eli let out a nervous laugh, "he didn't say anything, _hermano_... I thought he liked it." Camren glanced at me, as if silently asking how I took it, I bit my lip. " _Probablemente estaba tratando de ser educado o algo...no puedes hacer eso._ " Camren gave Eli a quick glare, making him smile sheepishly. "Sorry..." Eli looked at me again, and I moved my lips to the side shyly. "I-it's fine..." This made him grin, and Camren sighed.  
  
   "Alex, please don't take anything that happens too badly... I'm from a weird family," he looked at me nervously. I offered a small smile, "it just shows that you're close." Camren stared at me, and I wondered if I said anything wrong, but a relieved smile started to grow across his lips. "Forgive me, but... I think you're a very kind person." Eli started to giggle next to his brother, and I felt my face warm. "O-oh...that's, um, good to hear..." I replied, suddenly feeling shy.  
  
   Rose and Isabella were sitting on Camren's bed, and I wondered how much they saw.  
   " _Cómo es?_ " The girl, Isabella I think, asked.  
  Camren turned to her, " _¿Qué quieres decir?_ "   
  " _El chico ... ¿te gusta?_ " All I could tell was that they were asking about something.   
  He gave her a soft smile, " _Si...lo creo._ "   
  
    Isabella bit her lip. " _¿Piensas de alguna manera?_ " Camren looked at me, and when we made eye contact, I gave him a curious look. " _No lo sé... Creo que podría querer..._ " He didn't look at her as he replied, instead, he was still staring at me. He said it softly, and it gave me a weird feeling in my stomach involuntarily. 


	2. Dylan

Dear Evelyn,  
  
there are so many things I want to say to you.  
I just wish that it wasn't too late.  
  
 **__________________**  
  
  
 *** * * * ***

   It was my second year in college, most people would at least have an idea of where they were supposed to go. Most people. I, however, was not one of them. I checked my paper, but I could barely recognize where things were supposed to be. A quiet groan escaped my lips as I started walking around. Maybe at some point my wandering would be rewarded. I checked my phone, remembering I still had someone to find. I quickly sent a message before watching the people around me in confusion. At least they acted like they had an idea on what they were doing. My phone buzzed a minute later, and I turned it on.   
  
  To: Alex  
    _Where are u ??_  
  
Alex: _In my room..?_  
  
   My eyes widened and my brows furrowed at how easily he found where he was supposed to go. Maybe it was just because he was usually early for stuff like this... Whatever, it didn't help my stress. I bit my lip as I messaged him. It was mostly to distract myself.   
  
  To: Alex  
    _WHERE'S YOUR ROOM THOUGH_    
  
   I groaned as I remembered this wasn't the first time that this happened.  
  
 To: Alex  
   _DUDE_  
 _IT'S OUR SECOND YEAR AND I GOT LOST AGAIN_  
  
   I could only imagine him laughing at my current struggles. I sighed, and continued walking around. Suddenly, I noticed a girl walking towards me. She looked nervous, but she gave me a smile when she saw my attention on her. "Sorry to bother you, but...from there it looked a little bit like you were lost," she admitted. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Ah, jeez... It's that obvious, huh?" She giggled, nodding. "I could...try to show you around?" She offered, making me let out a breath of relief. "Please." She giggled, then waited until we were walking side by side.  
  
 To: Alex  
    _At least a girl found me though_  
    _Damn it_  
    _Is she laughing at me??_  
  
 Alex: _Third floor dude_  
    _I DUCKING KNEW IT LMAO_  
    _*Fucking. Ugh_  
    _A girl?_  
    _Hopefully not??_  
  
   It's just like Alex to not understand my pain and instead finds amusement from it. He should be ashamed of himself for being such a terrible friend. Instead, he should try to take lessons from me, one of the best best friends anyone could have. People would be lucky to have me in their lives-- not really. Somehow Alex finds a way to get under my skin. I never liked that phrase. What about ruffle my feathers? Yeah, because I'm an angel-- At least I know when I should stop. Sadly, it's sometimes a little too late. I glared at my phone silently.  
  
   "Hey, um... I'm looking for the third floor, I guess," I tried telling the girl. She glanced up at me, nodding. "I guess we'll go up these stairs then," she smiled softly.  
  
 To: Alex  
    _I'm gonna find you_  
    _Lol wait_  
    _Not like that? It depends  
_  
   The girl and I started walking up to the second floor. She moved in front of me, and I wouldn't be too proud to admit where I would glance every now and then.  
  
 To: Alex  
 _Anyway_  
    _Oh I think she's showing me  
_  
   We finally made it to the third floor, and she started to look at me curiously.   
  
To: Alex  
  _WAIT I WILL FIND YOU_  
  _SHIT_  
  
Alex: _Stalker? Murderer?_  
  _Woah wait_  
  _Don't come here if it's gonna get messy_  
  _???_  
  
   I narrowed my eyes. It's gonna get messy if I feel like it should get messy. "Uh...do you wanna tell me where you're supposed to be going anyway?" She asked me quietly, and I froze. "Shit," I whispered, "I forgot to ask." This made her start giggling again, and I felt myself awkwardly rub my hand against my face.   
  
 To: Alex  
  _What room_  
  _My god I can't believe I forgot to ask smth so obvious_  
  _She keeps giggling gdi_

Alex: _3207_  
  _It's who you are_  
 _Ask idk???_  
  
   I sighed, "Room...3207." She nodded, glancing down the hallway until she pulled my sleeve and started walking again. I guess I got lucky finding someone so...helpful. "Um...what were you laughing at?" I asked awkwardly, making her attention go to me. She paused, watching me, and I started growing uncomfortable under her gaze. "Oh, sorry... It wasn't you. I mean, like _with_ you, not _at_ you, ya know? My bad... I like to laugh as much as possible..." She explained, her voice growing soft.  
  
   I bit my lip, nodding slowly, "okay, that's...reassuring." For some reason, she giggled again. We started walking again, and she read the numbers on the doors until she finally found the room we were looking for. "My name's Sam," she admitted quietly, looking up at me. I swallowed, "Dylan." She gave me a small grin before she knocked on the door.   
  
  
  *** * * * ***  
  
  
   I laid on top of Alex, exhaustion slowly taking over. I took my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. I looked through the contacts until I found the new one added. _Sam._ Seeing her name gave me a weird feeling in my chest. Slowly, I typed out a message. Alex was under me with his head laid back, and it made me wonder just how much I missed. Oh... What if I actually fell asleep at some point?   
  
   To: Sam  
  _Hey Sam_  
  
  I nervously waited until she read the message, and the weird feeling came back when she started to reply quickly.   
  
 Sam: _Dylan?_  
  
   I don't know why, but seeing her write my name made me smile.  
  
  To: Sam  
 _Nah, just some random stranger_  
  _Kidding... yes, it is I_  
  
   I immediately felt regret after I sent the message. I sound so stupid...  
  
 Sam: _Lol_  
  _You make me laugh even just texting... ^^_  
  
   Slowly, I felt a little relieved. I thought she was really cool.  
  
 To: Sam  
  _That's my goal_  
  _It's my purpose in life_  
  _My reason to live_  
  
   A groan escaped my throat. I need to learn when to stop...

Sam: _Then you've achieved it :)_  
  _It makes sense, since you're good at it_  
  
   A grin slowly formed across my lips involuntarily. 

To: Sam  
  _Ah, what an accomplishment_  
  _That's reassuring, I'm honored_  
  
   I noticed Alex was watching me in my peripheral vision. I glanced up at him, and he rose his eyebrows curiously. I rose one in response, making him grin. He was always jealous that a lot of people he knew could raise one eyebrow at a time, but he couldn't. I liked to use it to my advantage.   
  
  Sam: _Lol... I'm glad it is  
_  
  _Hey...how can I really know if this is the real Dylan  
_  
   I stared in confusion.  
  
 To: Sam  
  _I thought we went over this?_  
  
Sam: _Hmm..._  
  _I can never be too sure_

  _Gotta be careful, stranger danger :o  
_  
   I grinned as an idea crossed my mind. Where was she going with this?  
  
 To: Sam  
 _Well...in that case, I guess you're right_  
 _How can I prove myself to you, oh great one_

   I waited eagerly for her response.  
  
Sam: _Ooo, I've got an idea_  
  
To: Sam  
  _Listening..._  
  
 Sam: _^-^_  
  _How about a pic? ;p_

   I shook my head, propping my elbow for support and putting my hand against my face. This was...cute.  
  
 To: Sam  
  _It makes sense..._  
  _Anything specific?_  
  
 Sam: _Just a quick selfie will do~_

   I grinned before lifting myself up from Alex, making him watch me in confusion, and I walked over to the mirror. I posed as a joke, taking a quick picture and sending it to her.

  
  


To: Sam  
 _Will that do? ;) lol_

 Sam: _...it's satisfactory_    
 _Congrats, you've proven yourself ~_

To: Sam  
  _I feel like I should get a reward for that_  
  
Sam: _Ah, you're right_  
  _Well... what would be equal to be satisfactory as well?_  
  
To: Sam  
  _How about...you prove yourself too ;p_  
  
Sam: I like the way you think   
  
  



	3. Max

Dear Evelyn,  
 you were the light in my life.  
 I suppose every star dies out though, even the brightest one.  
  
 **______________  
**  
  
 *** * * * ***    
 

   I yawned, trying to keep my eyes open as I leaned against the window. I woke up too early just to get to school. At least I'd get to see everyone again though, so I guess it was worth it. With that thought in mind, I tried to stay awake. I stared out the window of the bus and watched the scenery pass us by. The music played in my headphones, but I tried to turn up the volume.  
  
   I never really liked big crowds, and I kinda felt vulnerable in such an open space. I guess it was just the anxiety getting to me, but still, I couldn't help myself. It was always like this. Music usually eased my nerves though, because it was like a constant companion of comfort, so it wasn't unusual to see me with earbuds in.   
  
   I started to recognize the area that the bus was going through, making me think that we were getting closer to the next destination. I sat up straighter, sliding my arm to go through the handle of my bag. Finally, I saw the property. A small smile started to stretch across my face at the thought of seeing my friends again. I couldn't wait.   
  
   The bus parked, opening the doors, and I tried getting out as quickly as possible. Hopefully we could all meet up together. I jumped out, walking across the street and hearing the bus start to move again behind me. I walked through the entrance, trying to get past people politely with me muttering "excuse me" to them. I could feel the sunlight's warmth above me, and I hoped I would find everything soon. I readjusted my bag on my shoulder and continued walking across the front area.  
  
   Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I walked over to a tree and leaned against it, turning on my phone. A grin spread across my face when I found out that one of my friends had messaged me. All it said was that they sent an image. Curiously, I opened my phone. I waited for the messages to load, but I was surprised to find that the picture had me in it. I stared in confusion, now suddenly wondering where the picture was taken. It didn't seem like they could be too far...   
  
   I looked around, but it was too late. I felt a weight on my back, making me lean forward from the sudden impact. I yelped, and I heard laughter in response. At least I found the culprit. My arms immediately went to support the body against mine, and they already started wrapping their legs around my waist.   
  
   "Maaax!" They yelped, before sliding down from their previous position. I sighed, turning around as I narrowed my eyes. "Jamie," I replied, making a playful grin grow across their face. "How's best friend doin'?" They asked casually, locking their arm around mine as they started walking. I rolled my eyes, having to follow by their side. "Best friend is looking for their fellow associates currently..." This made Jamie start laughing, finishing with a smirk.   
  
   "Lucky for you my dear bear, _I've_ managed to track down the losers," they stated proudly, propping their other hand on their hip. I smiled, "we all knew you would," turning my head to Jamie just to see them with that small smile of content. They were one of the smartest people in our little family of weirdos. At some point that included how they assumed our locations, but we never found the proof. It still leaves a small paranoia in the back of my mind though.   
  
   Jamie took out their phone, and I could only assume that they were texting their next targets. "So...where's the rest of the gang?" I asked, now wondering if we were going somewhere specific. Jamie continued typing, but hummed a moment later. "Eh... Grey and I got here together, and I think he's in the library..." I smiled at the mention of the name, looking down at Jamie when their pace slowed from concentrating on their phone.   
  
   "And...I saw Dylan with some girl," Jamie mumbled, now typing with both hands as quickly as possible. We paused by one of the buildings, under the roof so we had shade, and Jamie leaned against the wall. "Oh, do you know anything else?" I asked curiously, but Jamie's expression held annoyance. "Nah, the girl had wavy red hair, glasses too I think, and I heard her laughing." I tilted my head, trying to glance at their screen. "Not exactly what I meant." At this, Jamie stiffened.   
  
   They froze, typing quickly before turning their phone off and looking up at me awkwardly. "Wait, what?" Jamie had their eyebrows furrowed, and I gave them a weird look. "About the others...? I just asked about them," I shrugged. Jamie bit their lip, "my bad... Uh, I texted Alex at some point, and he said he was going straight to his room." For some reason, this made Jamie snicker. I looked at them in confusion.   
  
   "Straight..." Jamie whispered, before quiet cackles escaped their throat. I joined in laughing too, "oh my god, Jamie, you need to know when to stop." At this, Jamie just started laughing harder. "Maaax, I can't help it..." Jamie leaned over from laughing so hard, grasping onto my arm for support.   
  
   "There, there," I grinned as I patted their head. Jamie pretended to wipe an imaginary tear from their eye dramatically, and I could only chuckle as I shook my head. "You're too much," I teased. Jamie looked up at me with their classic grin, "it's what I'm known for." We laughed at this, and Jamie started to lead the way again.  
  
   "I think Grey was trying to meet up with Riley honestly," Jamie admitted, making me glance down at them. "Grey? And Riley?" I asked.   
 "Grey and Riley," Jamie confirmed quietly.   
 I scoffed, "Jamie..." This made them look up at me. "No one's gonna leave you out, alright?"   
 This made Jamie tense, and they moved their gaze to the floor in front of them. "I'm serious," I continued, "Grey and Rory both care about you."   
 Jamie bit their lip, "I didn't say that they didn't..." I sighed, "I know, just having to remind you then I guess." Jamie only nodded.   
  
   We continued walking, with Jamie guiding the way. We managed to walk past one of the libraries though, and I noticed how Jamie tried to avoid looking in its direction. I bit my lip, but I didn't say anything. I wanted to be there for my friends as much as I could, but Jamie was always someone that just kinda ended up bottling their emotions inside. It made me wonder what would push the limit, and when the breaking point would be. Thinking about something like that only made me worry more, so I tried being the best friend that they needed.   
  
   Jamie's phone buzzed every now and then, and they'd always end up replying really fast just to continue the conversation. "Shit!" Jamie yelped, making me flinch in surprise. I couldn't help the stifled chuckles that escaped my throat, and it only worsened when Jamie gave me an impatient glare. I always thought it was funny when people cursed out of stress, especially Jamie. They could be a stuttering record when they were freaking out about something. I gave them a curious look.   
  
   "Grey's nearby." Jamie explained, gripping my wrist as they started speed-walking. "Wait, what's the problem?" I asked, my voice full of confusion. Jamie shook their head, "he said he met up with Riley and Parker." I felt the realization hit as I muttered a useless "oh" in response. "Oh? _Oh?_ Quick, Grey can't see me!" Jamie hissed, desperately trying to drag me away as fast as possible. "Wait, what?" I asked, making Jamie tighten their grip on me. Since they were in front of me, I couldn't see their expression, but I could only imagine that they didn't want me asking. That only increased my curiosity though.   
  
   Jamie started grumbling under their breath, something that wasn't uncommon, and we turned the corner. "Jamie, where are we even--"   
   "Shut."  
   "Just--"  
   "Alex's room is the closest," Jamie said quickly, keeping their attention forward. I sighed, nodding even though they couldn't see me. At this point I just accepted it.   
  
   We went up the stairs quickly and turned corners only to go up the next stairs, until Jamie finally started to walk normally as we walked down the hallway. "You almost seem to know the whole place, Jam," I commented. Jamie started walking next to me again, and they looked up at me with a smirk. "Rory used to show me around." I hummed in response, simply nodding. "Yeah... He'd always make some weird game, I'd get homesick, we'd get curious... Whatever it was, at some point we'd just...keep exploring." Jamie's voice got a little softer whenever they talked about their older brother, and it could make people tell just how much they looked up to him.   
  
   Finally, I noticed Jamie slowing down and reading the dorm room numbers. When we were in front of one that read 3207, Jamie moved their hand from my wrist to knock on the door. A few moments later, and the door opened. Dylan, surprisingly, was the one that greeted us. His expression heightened when he saw that it was us, opening the door wider just for him to step out and wrap both of his arms across Jamie and I.  
  
   "Mah bitches!" He squealed jokingly, making Jamie and I laugh loudly. "Dylan, please," I chuckled, hugging him back. "Never," he replied in a sing-song voice as he slowly pulled away. I noticed that Jamie slowly pulled back too. I hummed, and Dylan backed into the room.   
  
   "Ah, come in, come in. Welcome to my humble abode!" Dylan spread his arms out, backing into the room as he grinned at us. "Too bad this isn't your rightful place, dumbass." I recognized Alex's voice, and my attention turned to him with a grin. "It is if I say it is!" Dylan turned back to us, "it's official, I live here now. My true home." Referencing to Dorothy, Dylan playfully kicked his heels together three times, and I heard Jamie giggling next to me.  
  
   Alex groaned, "get lost..." He started to smirk, "again." Jamie started to oo beside me quietly, making me chuckle. Dylan's breath hitched, "don't even. First of all, how _dare_ you, Greyson." Dylan's expression looked so insulted, and the scene in front of us left Jamie and I to fend for ourselves to hold in our laughter so we could continue watching the show. "I'm not really risking anything by doing it, drama-queen," Alex replied cooly, further triggering Dylan.  
  
   " _Second_ , we don't talk about the incident... God, Alex, stop living in the past and get over yourself." Dylan crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. "You're the one that it's getting to," Alex teased, folding his arms behind his head as he stared at Dylan with a casual smirk. Jamie and I were laughing, Jamie a little louder than me, and they ended up having to lean against the bed. Dylan started to stare at Alex, and we all realized too late.  
  
   Dylan pounced on the bed, straddling Alex to hold him down while his hands ran down the poor guy's sides. Jamie and I watched from the end of the bed as Dylan leaned down and Alex couldn't hold in his shriek of surprise. His laughter was forced out when Dylan searched everywhere for the common most ticklish spots. "Say you regret your words and you've learned from your mistakes!" Dylan yelled, making us laugh harder.   
  
   Alex tried to cover his mouth, and that made Dylan try to hold Alex's hands together with his own temporarily. "White flag, white flag!" Alex yelped, turning on his side forcefully. "Do you surrender?" Dylan casually asked as his hands continued sliding across Alex's sides. "I surrender!" Alex choked out, laughter interrupting it. He held a hand to his face as Dylan immediately moved his hands to rest in his lap. It almost looked like he was trying to feign innocence.  
  
   Alex turned from his side when he was trying to defend himself and laid on his back again. Deep breaths left his lips as his arm dropped to the side of his head with his hand reaching his temple. He was staring up at Dylan in front of him, slowly glaring. Dylan reached his hand out, making Alex flinch and shake his head immediately. It made Dylan snicker, but his hand just stroked the side of Alex's face playfully.  
  
   I turned my attention to see Jamie still staring. I sighed, shaking my head. My stomach hurt from laughing all day, thanks to these dorks. But I wouldn't trade them for the world.


	4. Jamie

Dear Evelyn,  
 words can't describe how I truly feel about you.  
It's too bad you never got to hear them.  
  
 **________________**  
  
 *** * * * ***  
  
  
   I leaned my head back as I sighed in exasperation. I was currently in the car with my brother, Rory, and Grey. Too bad because of that I could slowly feel myself drift off into insanity. My brother may be older, but we're really similar. Not just with looks, but even down to our sense of humor and level of maturity. Anyway, currently he was singing with the shotgun in the car.   
  
   A growl escaped my lips when I was stuck with cringe-worthy music, and to go with it no available internet. I wasn't ready to go to jail for homicide. Homo-cide. The two guys in the front of the car looked back at me curiously when I started laughing to myself. They couldn't handle my level of jokes -- they'd die of laughter. Rory was back to singing, and Grey started to act like he was about to hold the steering wheel.   
  
   I turned my head to watch the scenery speed by, trying to focus on the blurs somehow. I found a way of access on my phone at some point luckily, but I was stuck with music or annoying my friends. Obviously, I went with both. I was done suffering because of the "legal adults" sitting in front of me. Wait -- no, dancing. They're dancing. I hate this car.  
  
   I tried reaching for the door handle, but I heard a click. "Jamie, I swear, how old are you again?" Rory lifted an eyebrow at me through the front mirror, and I stuck my tongue out in response. "Old enough to drive myself," I grumbled after mimicking him. He rolled his eyes, and I noticed Grey was trying not to smile. "Maybe legally, but..."  
  
   I stared at him, mentally daring him to try and continue with what I thought he had in mind. "How can you drive if you can't even reach the pedals?" My eyes widened, Rory was snickering, and Grey glanced back at me cautiously. That did it. "Did you just say what I _think_ you said?" I asked, lowering my voice despite getting a higher tone. Grey tried to offer me a weak smile.   
  
   "That depends, what did you think I said, _kiddo_?" He asked, turning his head for a moment to look at me fully. I sputtered out my frustration, before I kicked his seat harshly. He yelped, glaring at me through the mirror again. This time, I crossed my leg over the other and folded my hands on my lap, feigning some type of innocence. I rose an eyebrow as I started smiling widely.   
  
   Grey looked back at me, shaking his head and smiling. I felt my face shift and my ears warm, but I didn't say anything. Rory started mumbling, and I could faintly detect curse words, until the radio played a different song. Grey started grinning, and he turned to look at me fully. "Hey, Jamie, isn't this your favorite song?" He tilted his head towards the radio, and I shifted my eyes before nodding slowly.   
  
   Rory scoffed, "one of them anyway, I'm guessing. How'd you know?" Rory then glanced at Grey curiously, but he was still smiling at me. "I remember at some point I'd catch a certain someone singing it every now and then," he admitted, and I felt my face warm as I feared that he genuinely heard my singing voice at some point. He chuckled, "nothing to worry about... It was cute." I leaned over as I held my face in my hands. Good god, he's older than me...  
  
   "Hey, Grey, hands off my sibling. If you can't get one then you most certainly can't get the other," Rory joked, flashing a smirk. My eyes widened as my face was still mostly covered, but I sat back up. Grey sighed, "you're absolutely right, I don't deserve to do that to someone like..." Suddenly, I felt a hand on my head, and I realized he was running his hand through my hair. "This," he finished, giving us a playful grin as he pulled his hand back and sat in his seat fully.   
  
   Rory looked back at me and gave me a weird look before rolling his eyes and mouthing "too much." I only bit my lip and shrugged, making his face form in confusion before he turned his eyes back to the road.   
  
 *** * * * ***  
  
   Rory parked the car near the college campus, mostly just because he was trying to avoid the crowds. I yawned, my body stiff from being stuck in the car for a few hours. We all got out of the car, and Rory walked over to my side. I watched curiously until he leaned forward and I felt his arms wrap around me. A squeal involuntarily escaped my lips as he suddenly decided to lift me up, and I accidentally ended up wrapping my legs around his waist.  
  
   Grey was watching our moment while he was leaning against the car, his arms were crossed and he had a soft smile. "My god, Jamie, you're so light," Rory groaned. All I could do was shrug, "maybe you're just finally all tough and buff," I teased, making him grin. "Sounds about right," Rory joked, slowly lowering me down. He rubbed the side of his face as he sighed, "so here we are again..." Rory glanced between Grey and I.  
  
   "You're lucky I can't stay for long," Rory smirked at me, but I noticed his face slowly shifted for a moment. "You have to go back now?" I asked hesitantly, swallowing soon after. Rory shrugged, nodding. "I think it might be best... I'm kinda thinking about traffic, so..." he shrugged with his arms up playfully, and I tried to fight a smile. "Good luck out there," Grey piped up, and I watched them slowly grin at each other.   
  
   "Oh, yeah, defending myself from traffic parents and elders. How tragic." We all laughed, and Rory leaned down to hug me again. I felt his arms barely tighten a second after, and I moved my arms to his shoulders. "Take care of yourself, shortie," Rory stood up and grinned when he noticed my glare already formed. "I think you should go," I narrowed my eyes, and he bursted out into laughter. "And here I was hoping we were bonding," he teased, walking over to Grey.  
  
   I was focusing on all of the other people around, so I didn't really know what was going on behind me. All I noticed when I looked back was that my brother and Grey hugged, at some point Grey glanced at me, and just nodded. I was confused, but I moved my attention to wave back at my brother. Grey moved so that Rory could restart the car, making him walk towards where I was currently standing. All we could do then was just watch Rory drive off into the distance. Grey turned his attention to me, and I stared up at him.   
  
   Grey gave me a small smile. "You're gonna be alright," he promised. I bit my lip, but I started to lift up my arm. Grey didn't move as I reached for his hand. I forced myself to stare at the cement under us. I felt his hand start to move, so I awkwardly went to pull my hand back. Until he moved his whole hand to hold mine. Hesitantly, I slowly looked back up at him.   
  
   He just gave me one of his famous soft smiles. "I'm here if you need me," he offered. I swallowed, and an awkward chuckle left my throat. "T-thanks, Grey..." I mentally yelled at myself for stuttering, but something made him smile a little wider. Grey started to move closer, and I'm not proud to admit that I could feel my heart pound.  
  
   He leaned in, and I swallowed again, feeling myself stiffen. He hugged me slowly, and when I started to return the action, it only made him pull me closer. A deep breath escaped my lips as I felt his head on my shoulder. "You're small," he suddenly stated, and he chuckled when I choked. "I-I can't help it?" I replied in frustration, and I felt him shake his head. "I like you the way you are," he admitted. I can't say that I didn't start to hide my face in his collarbone to try and hide my hot face. Then I realized what was happening. Why do I do this to myself...   
  
   I felt him move his head, making me feel more tense. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, making me tilt my head in confusion. "Uh...y-yeah, why?" I suddenly asked, now fearing that he could feel it. "It's just...your heartbeat," he confessed, making me stiffen. I was scared that he might notice somehow... I tried to clear my throat, but it didn't help. He moved back, making me miss the warmth, but I felt his hands move to my wrists.  
  
   "Oh... You're just nervous about the new year, aren't you?" He suggested, making me mentally relieved. Yes, that would make the most sense. Now I didn't have to try and make up my own excuse... I let out a nervous laugh, "guilty, you caught me..."   
  
   Now his eyes went to my hands, making me wonder just how much he's actually noticed about me. I took a deep breath, and I mentally shrieked when his fingers brushed the back of my hand for a moment. "Maybe it's from being in a cold car too long, or the people, but...we should start heading in, okay?" I swallowed, nodding at his suggestion.  
  
   I cautiously gripped the end of his sleeve as we started to walk across the campus. Around halfway though, he moved his hand to hold mine again. It was probably just to warm up my hands or something... I have to try and focus on something else...   
  
   Suddenly, I heard a phone start to vibrate. I looked up at Grey, but I just saw him bite his lip. "Probably Rory asking if you got trampled yet," Grey joked, and he chuckled when I pulled my lips back and glared. He didn't let go of my hand, instead trying to use his other one to grab his phone and check it. I looked at him curiously, but he just shook his head. Grey sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.   
  
   We walked a bit further until I noticed that he started to slow to a stop. "Um, Jamie," Grey started, making me look up at him again. "Are...you gonna be okay at this point?" He asked hesitantly. I felt my stomach twist. "What do you mean?" I asked softly, and he slid his other hand down his face.  
  
   "I mean... Is it okay if I go to see someone?" I saw the look in his eye. I swallowed, nodding slowly. "Uh, y-yeah, of course... Psh, you don't need to ask me about stuff like that," I forced a weak grin to try and be reassuring. I couldn't tell who I was trying to prove. Grey just smiled. "I just wanna make sure... I want to make sure that you'll really be okay," he admitted. I felt my stomach twist further.   
  
   "Dude, come on. I can take care of myself, ya know? I'll be fine," I waved a hand in the air as if to dismiss the thought, making him smile again. "I know... Again, I just want to make sure. I can--" Grey started, but I shook my head and playfully gave him a light shove. "Go. I'll survive, I promise. I don't wanna end up being dead weight," I smiled, and I watched him shake his head.   
  
   "If you say so." Grey turned to look at me again before he started to walk off, "and you're never anything close to dead weight, Jamie. I promise." I shrugged at him, making him give me a look as he tilted his head. When Grey turned around again to continue walking away, I let my shoulders sink. "You promise, huh..." I sighed to myself.  
  
   I started to walk alone. I went looking for any of my friends, but the search felt like it was dragging on. Suddenly, I saw Dylan not too far away. I grinned in relief, and I started to speed-walk towards him. By the time I noticed that another girl was around him though, I stopped. I didn't really recognize her. I bit my lip, looking down and turning around on my heel. Hopefully I could find someone else... Someone who wasn't...busy. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. It doesn't matter.  
  
   I pulled out my phone for a type of distraction. I started walking around again, glancing up every now and then to see if I recognized anyone. When I looked across the yard, I started to grin as I finally found someone. "Target acquired," I muttered to myself, quickly lifting up my phone high enough to get a good picture. I heard a click, and I immediately went to send it to the victim.  
  
   I started to sneak around until I was a good distance behind them, and that's when I made my move. I ran up towards them and pounced, immediately wrapping my arms around their shoulders. Max yelped and leaned forward from the impact, making me laugh loudly in response. He moved to support my body, so I wrapped my legs around him. "Maaax!" I yelped, sliding off of him.   
  
  *** * * * ***

   We started to walk together. Every now and then I would text all the others, trying to meet up with them. My stomach twisted when Grey told me that he ended up at the library. I texted Dylan, and I wasn't proud to admit that it made me smile knowing he was texting me while he was practically lost. At some point I texted Alex, and he just told me that he was fine in his room already.   
  
   Max and I ended up walking past one of the libraries, but I tried forcing my attention on my phone... Despite my mind sadly on other things. Soon enough though, fate went against me. Grey then sent a message about how he thought he saw Max with me. I knew that I would regret it, but I took a quick glance through one of the windows of the library.   
  
   I know that I saw Grey, but the other two people in front of him were unclear. I had an idea on who they were though. My thoughts were confirmed when I got another text from Grey. I dragged Max away as fast as possible. There were just some people that I wasn't comfortable around... Especially with other people. I guess all I could say was that I wasn't ready to see certain people. Quickly, I took Max where Alex told me his room was. When we went up the first stairs, I felt my jumbled out mind slowly smooth itself out. My heartrate slowly followed to calm down.   
  
  *** * * * ***  

   We finally reached Alex's room. I knocked on the door, expecting to see Alex. I was surprised to see that Dylan was already there, but it made me happy. He looked happy too, especially while he greeted us. He wrapped his arms around Max and I, but I wrapped both of my arms around his waist. After our moment, he started to pull away, with me hesitantly letting go too. At least we were all finally reunited. It was full of laughter, and that was my favorite time.   
  
   When Alex and Dylan finally found their chill, Alex laid back on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. Max and I were on the end of the bed, with Max against the wall and me on the edge. Dylan got up from Alex's lap, and he was about to go on the other side of the bed until he looked behind himself to see me. He started grinning, and he lunged at me. I fell backwards as the air caught in my throat from the sudden impact.  
  
   I groaned, "get your fatass off of me..." Dylan whined, moving our bodies so he was completely covering me. "I'm fine where I am, thanks, and my ass is great." I rolled my eyes, lifting a hand to my face as I started laughing. "Y-you wish..." I only laughed again when I saw Dylan look genuinely insulted. "I thought you of all people would think that!" Dylan yelped.   
  
   Alex lifted his head up to look at us weirdly, "what's that supposed to mean?" Dylan started smirking, and I could sadly feel my face start to burn. Max chuckled, "aw come on, Dylan, you know where most of our minds go when you say something so vague..." I moved my hand to the side of my face again. "Maybe that's the point," Dylan joked, and I accidentally choked.   
  
   "D-Dylan!" I yelped, slapping his arm while he was laughing. "It's not my fault that they need to get their heads out of the gutters, ya nastys." Dylan poked his tongue out casually. "You're the one that made the innuendo in the first place!" Alex yelled, throwing his arm out in frustration, then pointing an accusing hand at the culprit. Dylan just started laughing loudly, and he buried his face in the crook of my neck. My eyebrows rose, feeling my heart-rate and the warmth of my face lingering. My head fell back against the bed. 


	5. Trivia ?

**  
  
  
  
  
* * * * ***

author here  
  
 bet you weren't expecting that were you  
  
 surprise surprise  
  
  
**. . .**  
  
 anyway  
  
 I figured if anyone wanted to know something about the characters, they could just ask here  
 If it doesn't spoil anything I'll try to answer **;;**  
 I guess that includes personality, looks, relationships, etc... Idk, whatever comes up?   
  


_characters..._    
  
   alex **-  
**  
   camren **-  
**  
   dylan **-  
**  
   max **-  
**  
   jamie **-  
**  
   sam **-  
**  
   rory **-  
**  
   riley **-  
**  
   parker **-  
  
**

    _I'll probably end up updating this if people have questions_


	6. Camren

Dear Evelyn,  
 you were my first true love.  
 Now I'm afraid you'll be the only one.

** ________________ **

  *** * * * ***  

   I took out the key to the room from my pocket and unlocked the door quietly. I shut the door behind me and looked around. Seeing that I was alone, I leaned against the door and sighed. My new dormmate... I shook my head to try and get rid of the thoughts. I looked between the opposite sides of the room before going to the other side. I slid my bag off my shoulder and propped my suitcase against the dresser.   
  
   I started to unpack quietly, plugging in my music to make it feel less lonely. The silence is unbearing to me, I can't stand it. I finally finished setting up my side of the room about an hour later. Probably because I kept getting distracted by the music and dancing... Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I bit my lip and turned off the music. Is that him? I tried to ease my nerves as I walked across the room.   
  
   I opened the door, and the feelings rushed back to me on the spot. Standing in front of me... Alex. I couldn't help myself as I stared at him. I wasn't the best for things like this. Well, for certain people anyway... I guess he was the exception. I watched him as he bit his lip and cleared his throat.  
  
   "Um...3207?" He asked it like he was unsure, despite standing in front of the doorway. It made me smile though, seeing him act awkward. "Alex?" I asked as a response, making him nod slowly. "Yeah..." That cleared out the obvious. I pulled back the door, taking a step backwards to let him in. He just looked at the floor as he walked inside.   
  
   I swallowed, shutting the door and walking to the bed I silently claimed. I laid on my stomach, supporting my elbow on the bed with my hand against my face. I couldn't help it. It was the only thing happening right now. I stared at his moving figure silently, watching him unpack his things and arrange it to how he preferred.  
  
   A small smile tugged at my lips when I noticed how he would arrange and rearrange things every now and then. Maybe it was his own distraction or stress relief. Sadly, I couldn't tell how long I stared at him since I slowly started to drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of darkness until I saw a familiar figure, further confusing me with my subconscious.   
  
  *** * * * ***  
  
   My siblings ended up dragging me out of the room to get some food. Eli practically demanded that we get some slushies, so we drove to Sonic. Eli and I were in the front of the car with me driving while Rosa and Isabella were in the back. Eli took control of the radio and started singing to all of the songs that he recognized. When I glanced in the rearview mirror, I noticed Isabella reach for Rosa's hand while she looked out the window.   
  
   I pulled the car into the drive-through. It ended up with the girls pulling down their window and Eli reaching over me while they ordered loudly with me leaning back in exasperation. It was at times like this that I felt like some sort of babysitter for either whiny children or hormonal teenagers. It was a nightmare when it switched up quickly.  
  
   Anyway, some poor girl took their orders and walked out with a guy awkwardly following her. It turns out that the gremlins ordered enough stuff that filled two trays... I rubbed the bridge of my nose and shook my head. The girl tapped on the window and took a step back. Slowly, I lowered the window.   
  
   Rosa opened up hers too, making the guy end up going to her. Isabella was leaning back, watching the interaction while Eli stayed leaning over me and passing out the proper orders to everyone. I turned to the girl, and she let out a shy giggle when she saw my irritated expression because of my brother. "Rough day?" She asked, tilting her head with a small smile. I groaned, making her giggle. "You have no idea," I flashed her a quick grin before thanking them.   
  
   They turned to go inside, and I started to drive out of the lot. "Finally, the beast will be fed," Eli whispered dramatically before taking a sip from his slushie. I chuckled in response while turning the radio back on. I saw Rosa whine about Isabella getting the slushie she got if she was just gonna drink hers. Isabella argued back about having a variety, then giggled when she saw Rosa's irritated expression.  
  
   I focused on driving again when the light turned green, and I drove us back to the college. "Brooo," Eli whined, before sulking in my side. I parked the car, narrowing my eyes down at him. "What now?" I asked in exasperation, watching him start to grin before he sulked again. "I miss you already." I sighed, unlocking the doors and leaning back in my seat.  
  
   I wrapped my arm over his shoulders while he continued drinking his slushie. "Yeah, well, I kinda have to contrast on you about that one." I stared up at the roof of the car, but out of the corner of my eye I saw him lift up his head with a face of betrayal. "What's that supposed to mean!?" He yelped, and I glanced quickly through the rearview to see the girls watching us.   
  
   I moved my lips to the side. "Well, it simply means I can't say I feel the same. You annoy me too much." I saw Isabella start to oo as Rosa rose a hand to her mouth. Eli gawked before he whipped his head to the side away from me. "Oh, well, if that's how you really feel..." He moved to sit completely on his seat, leaning against the window.  
  
   A smile tugged at my lips, and I turned to look at the girls. Rosa gave me a weird look before wrapping her arms around herself, making Isabella start to smirk. Isabella instead stared at me before shoving her fist into her palm, and she cackled when Rosa started freaking out at her. Isabella moved Rosa's arms off of herself and replaced her arms with her own.  
  
   I rose an eyebrow teasingly at Rosa as her face pinkened, making her nervously move her arms in response around Isabella. I tsked at their interaction before I threw myself at Eli. He shrieked, since he somehow was oblivious, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Of course, I think I'll have the possibility of missing you once you're actually gone." I grinned against his neck, and an irritated noise escaped his throat.  
  
   "So now you're telling me you want me gone!? What do you want from me!? You've broken my heart enough!" I laughed loudly, tightening my arms around him as I slid them around his middle. Eli groaned, "stop toying with my emotions, jerk..." I hummed in response, rubbing my face against his collar before leaning back.  
  
   "It's how I express my love," I cooed, and I tried keeping myself composed as Eli's face formed into a mixture of confusion and horror. "Jesus, I don't think that's love. I don't think that's love at all, fucking sadist... I don't want that love!" He threw his arms out in exasperation, to express his emotions, and it was beyond hilarious.  
  
   Isabella was snickering, with Rosa trying to cover her mouth, while she was trying to suppress her own giggles. I lowered my head, shaking it with my eyes closed as I started to grin. "Nope, too late. It's my special love," I pointed a finger gun at him as he looked like he wanted to scream.   
  
   Rosa was laughing hard now, to the point where she was just shaking a lot, and she had her hands over her mouth. Isabella was watching Rosa as she laughed, and I watched as she tried to move Rosa's hands. "You look like you're gonna start crying," she was still chuckling, but she flashed Rosa a worried smile.   
  
   Rosa looked up at her through her eyelashes before she slowly moved her hands. She got quiet then, trying to barely clear her throat. "My bad..." Rosa mumbled, slowly sinking herself back in her seat. Eli stopped staring at me in annoyance to glance at the back. I bit my lip, opening the door on my side quietly. I stepped out, and Eli followed on the other side.  
  
   Isabella's eyebrows furrowed. "Hey," she lifted Rosa's head with her hand under her chin slowly, "I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything, ya know. I was just worried." Rosa's eyes drifted, but she nodded slowly. I looked back at the building, watching the crowd, before I turned back when I heard Eli gag.  
  
   I gave him a confused look, and he pointed an imaginary gun with his hand to his head. "They're so gay," he whispered in a shrill voice, but it was loud enough for the girls to hear him. Isabella reached over Rosa's body to punch Eli on the arm, and he hissed in response. "Rosa, keep your girlfriend on a leash."   
  
   Eli turned to me and hooked our arms before he started walking fast away from the car. I heard Rosa's embarrassed voice and Isabella's teasing tone as I was being dragged away by my brother. He turned to me, and we both just ended up laughing. "Eli, you're so extra sometimes," I slid a hand down my face as I chuckled.   
  
   He shrugged, a mischievous grin forming. "That's the way I like it," he chirped happily, making me shake my head as I laughed again. I heard heavy footsteps, and I turned around just in time to see Isabella chasing after Rosa. 

  *** * * * ***  
  
   We all ended up walking around inside the building before they insisted we all go to my room. I flat out declined, and it ended up with me chasing after them as they tried running there -- with or without my permission. When I finally got to the room, the door was shut, and I heard giggling. I sighed as I walked over to the door and reached for the handle.  
  
   Surprisingly, it opened. Although the next suspicious thing was that the lights were out, for some reason. I narrowed my eyes as I slowly shut the door behind me. Suddenly, I felt a weight on me. I yelped, and the lights went on. "Camren!" My siblings screeched from my bed, laughing loudly. My confusion increased when I noticed the other people in the room. Did they just go with what the minions had planned...? 

   Then realization hit me. I looked down, only to lock eyes with Jamie. They grinned, and I felt their leg move up a little. I narrowed my eyes, but I wrapped my arms around their middle and lifted them up. They let out a small cheer of victory as they wrapped their legs around my hips. "What's up?" They asked, their arms wrapped around my neck until they readjusted their glasses for a second, then they placed them back.   
  
   I pulled my lips back. "Well, at the moment, you're up at a decent level." Jamie started grinning until they took in the last part, now glaring at me. "Holy shit, guys, I can't help that I'm just surrounded by giants!" They whined, leaning their head into my neck. I looked over and saw Max snickering.   
  
   "Jeez, Camren... Can't go one day without triggering the mogwai?" I started smirking at this, shaking my head in response. I felt Jamie groan against my neck, and I felt a shudder down my back. Jamie's head turned back so fast I had to lean my own back in surprise. "I am most certainly _not_ a _mogwai_ , Max! I'm the poor bastard surrounded by _gremlins_!" Jamie moved one arm from my neck to lash it out in exasperation, making the scenario more hilarious.  
  
   Max and I started laughing, much to Jamie's dismay. I just pulled Jamie closer as I laughed, making him groan and nuzzle in the area between my neck and collarbone. I noticed the guy from earlier today, something with a D, I think? He was on Alex's bed, along with said boy. The guy looked like he was texting someone, and I noticed a smile would grow on his face every so often.   
  
   Alex was laying down on his back, his arms crossed behind his head while I'd see him look at us. It made me wonder just how many times I saw him in that same position only today. Our gazes met, and it took a moment before he offered a small smile. I swallowed, attempting to give a weak one back.   
  
   "Camren," Jamie whispered, making the chill cross my spine again involuntarily. I turned my head to them, raising an eyebrow in response. "Bed," they simply said, nudging their head in the direction behind them. I rolled my eyes, but I walked over to my bed quietly. When Eli saw where I was going, and with who, he started smirking.  
  
   I was confused until I watched as he shoved the girls off the bed, then following them by falling on top of their bodies. I adjusted my arm around Jamie so I could cover my mouth with my hand quickly, surprised and trying not to crack at the mess of limbs across the floor. Rosa yelped, and she managed to fall on Isabella, who was on her back. Isabella groaned, but when Rosa tried to scurry off, she held her wrists with her hands.   
  
   I made my way to the bed before lowering myself slowly, careful of the additional weight. Jamie still had their legs around my waist, but they loosened once we were on the bed comfortably. They moved their arms from around my neck to my middle, and they leaned in again. I moved my hand to their hair, stroking the messy locks quietly.  
  
   I heard Jamie sigh under me, and I readjusted my other arm that was resting around their waist. "I like when you're like this," I suddenly admitted softly. It wasn't intentional, but Jamie let out a hum in confusion. I bit my lip, "when you're tired, I think... You're like, less...hostile? I don't know the word..." I mumbled as I tried to give some sort of explanation. One that wouldn't set off the mini-bomb, also known as Jamie, or make things too weird.   
  
   I felt Jamie shift under me, making me worry more. "Hostiles too much of a strong negative word... The antonym being docile... Which kinda suggests other stuff too strongly..." I hesitantly started to lean back, with Jamie having to follow. I saw Jamie bite their lip, "u-um... You...could try...describing it...further..." Jamie trailed off, with their voice getting softer and softer as they completely leaned against me again. 

   I was still cautious about setting them off, but I guess it was too late to go back now. I sighed as my hand continued moving across their hair. "When you're tired... I guess you...go with the flow, I dunno... You just seem more careless..." I bit my lip and leaned my head back, "and...affectionate." Jamie stiffened, and I was ready to pull away until I felt their arms tighten around me while they moved their head to the crook in my neck.

   "Mm... I guess I...use it as an excuse..." I tried to look at them curiously, but I felt them shyly move further. "Exhaustion as a way to express myself in a way that seemed strange, but everyone thought of it as odd behavior from lack of sleep and focus... It's my little...lack of explanation, and it makes you guys care less about it, so... I kinda tend to just...let myself go."   
  
   Jamie turned their head to the side now, making me figure out how embarrassing this was. I thought about what I should do, knowing Jamie, so I tried lifting off some worries from them. I smiled, and wrapped my arms tighter around their small figure. Jamie did the same, and I hoped that it was some sort of silent reassurance for them.   
  
   "Well, if you're worried now, don't be. I meant it when I said I like it," I said quietly, feeling Jamie shudder for a moment. I heard Jamie sigh, and it sounded a bit like it was from relief. We stayed like that together for who knows how long. The both of us against each other as we laid on my bed. 


	7. Author

  
  
  


__**3 - 2** (0) **1** (as of now, guess who's a night owl fml) ** \- 17  
  
**

_*** * * * ***   wattpad I swear to god it's like you're trying to trigger tf out of me and you know just how to do it wtf mate I thought we had something going on smh * * * * *_

_  
anyway_

__  
author here, I figured I'm just gonna post this and continue editing it so I don't have a/ns on the end of my chapters or separate them entirely just for a note ;;  
  
  
 **...  
  
**

Uhh... I wanted to update asap but then I was like "wait wtf what is plot" so in my opinion I wrote bs and,,,,idk,, filler? _I want to kms_  
  


   I wanted to write and post reaaaaally fast so I could keep the flow goin, ya know  
   But no life just doesn't seem to work that way gdi  
  
  
Oh, and I was curious  
  
  
 _Any ships?  
_  
  
 _Favorite characters?_  
  
  
Smu-- I'm kidding oh my god stop throwing the holy water ... I'm not the thirsty one **//** shot  
  


   Okay, seriously though  
  


   All writers usually want inspiration (obviously wth) and motivation and... Fuck I lost my train of thought. Was I thinking of another word? Maybe someone can figure it out for me -- meanwhile I, an insomniac, am awake at 1 just to update. _Go me._  
   Anyway, I was hoping for some sort of mini-goals or something I guess. It lets me know that yes, for some reason people are interested and yes, for another reason (or the same hm who knows I can't read your mind -- I can read your comment though, that's like looking in the mind, of what you think anyway -- ugh, see. Train of thought goes off the rails, especially like this *sigh*) people would want it to continue and would stay interested?   
  
  
  _To get to the point, I'm gonna keep it simple  
_  
  
 _Can we at least get the chapters to 3 votes?_  
  _Again, I kinda need to see if people actually like my story... (hence the star o.o)_  
  


**. . .  
  
  
**

   Thanks for reading ( _if you're one of those nice little readers who try to know what's going on idk_ ) and kisses from Dylan because he's a fuckboi  
 I'm kidding... He's my son  
 ... Maybe he's both _you don't know_  
 UGHHH forget it I'll let him be nice ***throws him*** _you get a Dylan, and you get a Dylan --_ *sigh* poor kids.

 

** _________________________________________ **

 

    **March 24, 2017**

 Hey kids

I'm back

And I'm trying to write

Rip

***** Sigh ***** The things I try to do **. . .**  

Anyway, hopefully this story is good, gayness and all (soz) and I hope you like the characters 

I'll be trying to add more soon

and hopefully somehow maybe find the plot in the middle of this _mess_  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about the wattpad comment it's because this was originally on my wattpad account xx


	8. Grey

Dear Evelyn,  
 you promised us a forever.  
 I didn't think our 'forever' would end so soon.  
  
 **________________________  
  
**  
  
 *** * * * *  
  
  
**

   I ran a hand through my hair as I looked around. I knew the place pretty well, but I was looking for a certain someone. Finally, I just decided on walking down the hallways slowly. I reached the library and made my way inside. The library was colder than the hallway, and too quiet for my comfort. It was the silence that usually made me anxious.   
  
   I bit my lip, but scanned around the whole front part of the room. I found a table near the back, one where it was still visible from the windows but away from the other tables, and I took a seat. I slid my bag off of my shoulder and slid it down my arm until it slumped on the ground. I adjusted it against the leg of the table closest to me, and pulled my phone out from my pocket.   
  
    **3 New Messages.**  
  
   I glanced at the wallpaper before unlocking my phone. The messages were from different contacts; _Rory_ , _Riley_ , and _Alex_. I clicked on the last one, which was from a paranoid brother of a certain someone.  
  
 Rory: _Update me before I turn this car around_  
  _I'm not afraid_    
  
   I felt a weak smile cross my lips at the text only a protective older brother would send. He left around maybe ten minutes ago, but he was still determined.   
  
 To Rory: _We made it, aka survived_  
  _I walked with Jamie for a little while, but...Riley wanted to meet up_  
  
   Just as I had shut off my phone and slid it back in my pocket, it buzzed again. I sighed, but leaned over the table with my arm as support and my hand against my face as I took it out again.  
  
 Rory: _Hallelujah. Could've fooled me -_-_    
 Rory:  _..._  
  
   I was about to respond in confusion until I noticed that he was still texting.  
  
 Rory: _How'd Jamie take it?_  
  
   My confusion only rose. Was he worried about them?   
  
 To Rory: _Jamie... They seemed fine?_  
  _Why?_  
  
   It took him longer to respond.  
  
 Rory: _Do you believe that?_  
  
   I hesitated. I've known Rory for years, and I had known Jamie less since they were younger, but it didn't take me long to figure out the hints. Especially with Rory going on about all kinds of things that happened.

 To Rory: _..._   _Honestly...no_  
 Rory: _Mm_  
  _Why_  
  _?_  
  
   I tried to think about it. Jamie was always the type that wanted humor, from what I could tell. They'd always try to make a situation lighter or make things easier with their sarcasm or dramatic reactions. I found out that Jamie wasn't the type that wanted other people to know how they really felt, because it made them feel more exposed and helpless.  
  
   I could tell there were things bottled up, only because they didn't want to make themselves vulnerable or hurt. It didn't take long for me to notice the way their eyes didn't match their constant grins, or how most laughs sounded forced. I wanted to help, but I could tell that Jamie had lived their life in such a lonely way that they couldn't help changing themselves because they never knew what else there was.   
  
   They felt that way for so long that eventually it was some involuntary acceptance. I didn't want that for them. I thought that they deserved to be genuinely happy. But I also knew that Jamie genuinely believed that the good was always temporary, especially for themselves. I don't think that we've honestly known each other for long, and yet I wanted so much for them, but I think it was just because we kinda...clicked.  
  
   We were somehow at the point where we understood who we were without so much time between us, despite not really knowing the basic stuff back then. It's hard to explain, but I thought that we connected in a certain way that others couldn't or it took much longer. I guess some people could call it a thing that reached their souls, and not just the basics.

 To Rory: _Their voice...kinda drifted every now and then_  
  _They smile, but...then I see the eyes that say otherwise_  
   
   I stared for a few seconds, suddenly feeling weird. At some point it usually ended up like this, and I'd regret it, with me suddenly going on about Jamie because of Rory. Something about it kinda makes me feel oddly poetic over simple things. I tried to keep my mind off of it often though, since it was usually confusing.  
  
 Rory: _Do you know where they are?_    
  
 Rory:  _I think I know something, but..._  
  _Idk_  
  _I feel like you need to talk to them_  
  
   I was curious about what Rory had in mind, but I silently agreed. I wanted to see the Jamie that Rory only showed me through old photos, the ones that made Jamie start getting red in the face and their voice got higher as they realized what Rory was doing. Rory would laugh and start teasing, but it made Jamie react worse after I would say something about it.  
  
 To Rory: _No, we were walking around the campus until I left inside.._  
  _?_  
  
   I didn't get to see any response because I suddenly felt a presence beside me. I shut off my phone as I glanced to the side. A girl stared down at me, wearing dark blue skinny jeans and an oversized black sweatshirt that barely showed the spaghetti strapped white tank top underneath because it was hanging off of her pale shoulders.   
  
   She had wristbands over both of her wrists, and a couple of rings around her fingers. She was wearing black wedges, and when I looked up again at her face I noticed her new stud ear piercing. Her colored lips were pulled into a shy smile, and I barely noticed the eyeliner around her bronze eyes. Riley.  
  
   I didn't realize that I was staring. "See something you like?" She teased, a blush growing across her face. I cleared my throat before nodding, making her face redden. I saw her swallow before she asked if the seat across from me was taken. I told her that I was waiting for her, but then wondered if I wouldn't see her. "Did you wait long?" She asked softly.  
  
   I shrugged, "time passes when you're texting a frantic friend," and she started to grin. "Let me guess...Rory?" I rolled my eyes, "bingo. Honestly, Rye, who else could it be?" She snickered at that, then we joked about just how far Rory might go with some stuff, especially for someone he liked. We were laughing until her face slowly changed to curiosity.  
  
   "That reminds me, did you see anyone else?" I gave her a confused look before telling her that I in fact saw a lot of people. She rolled her eyes. "Ooof course you did, genius. You know what I mean," she let out an exasperated sigh before nudging my foot under the table with her own. I nudged back.  
  
   "Rory dropped off Jamie with me tagging along. I...might've seen Alex? Upstairs, I think, with some guy." She hummed, and I watched as she tapped her painted nails across the wooden table. "I hope everyone's doing okay," she admitted quietly. Our foot fight had slowed until she crossed her leg with the other, and I felt one of her shoes against my knee. "As far as I know, all's fine with the usual." She only nodded.  
  
   I heard someone walk by, and it made Riley look up. Her face formed to a grin, and I already guessed the reason. She got up from the seat and walked to the side of the table to hug someone. I heard Parker make a noise as he hugged her, making her giggle. Her hair used to blonde last time I saw her, but she dyed it to where it was a chestnut brown with blonde highlights. It was still wavy, and I saw it move behind her as she turned to look at me.  
  
   Already feeling a change, I took a breath and started to stand too. "Hey, Grey," Parker greeted smoothly. "Been a while, Parker," I responded. I saw Riley watching me, making me shift my eyes to one of the library shelves. Suddenly, Parker walked forward and hugged me. I awkwardly put an arm around him and patted his back. He backed away, and for a second I noticed Riley bite her lip before he held her hand. I checked the clock above the entrance.  
  
   "How have ya been? Long summer?" Parker asked, and I shrugged. "Never long enough, sadly." This made him chuckle as he agreed. We continued making small talk, and it made me realize how Riley was doing less talking and more watching. I glanced out the window, and I thought I saw Jamie with someone. I sighed before trying to get their attention.  
  
   Riley looked back, and her face looked hopeful. For a second. She turned to me, "that was Jamie, right?" But I could tell she already knew the answer. "Jamie?" Parker asked, turning around now. I muttered an excuse before I tried to walk out quickly. Riley choked out my name, and I felt myself stiffen as I left the library.   
  
  
  *** * * * *  
**  
  
   I saw the way Jamie held onto that guy as they walked past the library. I started thinking about it as I walked out. Where would they go? I racked through my mind before deciding to drop by to see other people. That reminded me, I forgot to respond, thanks to Rory. I pulled out my phone, going to Alex's contact. I bit my lip, but I ended up clicking the call button.   
  


   It rang for a moment before it was answered. " _Alex's phone, how can I help you?_ " A random voice that I didn't recognize was on the other end, and I immediately felt uncomfortable. "Where's Alex?" I asked, hearing various noises on the other side. " _Alex is -- SHIT -- b-busy! Yeah, busy!_ " I started to hear yelling, making me realize that all I had to do was wait.  
  
   It sounded like the person fell. My face formed in confusion when I heard a moan. " _C-can he-- ah! Call you back? NO, STOP--_ " I heard something like wrestling next. " _ALEX I SWEAR TO GOD TAKE A -- AH! JOKE!!_ " Mystery boy screamed, sounding like he was being dragged. "Alex?" I called out cautiously, looking around for the closest stairway.  
  
   Before I called, I read a message that told me his room number. I might as well check on him, since all I heard was chaos. I heard muffled screaming through the phone, and I heard it start to be forcefully moved. I could already tell that there was a different person. "Hello?" I tried again. I heard panting in response.   
  
   He swallowed. "G-Grey?" Alex asked, sounding like he was trying to hold something back. A nervous smile crossed my lips. "What's going on?" I asked, hearing questionable noises in the background. "Grey- um, h-ha... _AH, FUCK!_ " He suddenly screamed, and I heard the sound of something being pushed again. I winced, but at least I found the stairway.  
  
   I started walking up the stairs as I continued to listen to the noises. " _I didn't think you really wanted me this way-- oof!_ " I heard laughter farther away in the background, and I barely recognized it. Guess I was right about Jamie going to see Alex. I crossed the hall and went up the next stairs. " _I just might Dylan if you keep talking shit-_ " I heard loud gasps.  
  
   I could only guess that the one called Dylan probably grabbed Alex's phone, they fought about it, and it only increased while Alex was struggling for it before. Now I was only more concerned. I've known Alex long enough to know what he was capable of. I walked faster across the long hallway, and I must've been hearing things.   
  
   Either it was getting louder through the phone, or something similar was happening a few doors down. I took a deep breath, and I knocked on the door. It barely opened, and I was surprised to see Jamie answer it. Their face dropped, "G-Grey?" I offered a weak smile. "What's _happening_?" I asked, and I could tell that the dots were connecting in Jamie's mind.   
  
   They bit their lip, but grabbed my hand and pulled me in as they shut the door quietly behind us. I turned, still holding Jamie's hand loosely, and my breath hitched. Alex was on the bed above someone, reaching for something while the other person yelped and held it back. Suddenly, the person leaned off the bed too far, and they both fell back.   
  
   Alex immediately started straddling them again while the other person kept twisting. At least it wasn't an actual fight. I realized that they had been going after each other this whole time. Well, Alex was the one going after, mystery boy was going away. Jamie started tugging on my hand, and I leaned down. "They've been going at it ever since the phone rang," they whispered.  
  
   I grimaced, "yeah, I gotta take the blame on that, I guess..." Jamie stared up at me, before they giggled softly. I glanced down, and silently gave a small squeeze to their hand. They bit their lip, but they started leaning into me. I moved my hand and wrapped my arm across their shoulders. I heard them sigh quietly, much different compared to the odd noises on the other side of the room.   
  
   Jamie looked nervous. "G-Grey... I-I..." I turned my attention to them again, waiting for them to continue. "I...um..." They swallowed. "I-I think... You should, uh, make an appearance..." They admitted, tilting their head towards the two bodies on the floor. They started grinning weakly, and then giggled when I took a breath through my nose.  
  
   I stared at them with a blank expression, "I'm going in." This made them cover their mouth and giggle more. They stood up straight and gave me a salute, giggling again. I grinned, then started towards the main event. Somehow the mystery boy heaved their bodies forward, so now he was on top of Alex, who looked like he definitely wasn't expecting it.   
  
   The boy leaned forward, before he leaned back and laid his whole body over Alex's. Alex groaned, trying to drag himself out from under the body. I cleared my throat, and both of their heads snapped in my direction. Now with eyes on me, I managed a nervous smile. Alex's expression brightened, while the other guy looked confused. "Grey! Hey, a little help here?" Alex waved.   
  
   The guy glanced at Alex before hoisting himself up a moment after the request. It made me a bit curious, but I walked towards the sprawled body on the floor. I leaned over and offered my hand, which he immediately took, and I lifted him up. He still looked breathless, but much less agitated. I widened my arms slightly, and he complied right away.   
  
   Arms wrapped around each other, and I felt him lean into me completely. He relaxed, and moved his head in the crook of my neck. "Jesus, he's acting like a completely different person," I heard the guy mutter. "It all depends on the people you're with," Jamie replied softly. We pulled back, Alex smiling back when I did. "So...all good?" I asked, giving him a cautious look, making him sigh.   
  
   "Now that the mom of the group is here, yeah, the waters are calm." I heard the guy sputter while Jamie was snickering. I shook my head. "Don't even." This made Alex start to grin. Jamie started to walk over to us, making me drop my arms completely off Alex and turn my attention to them.   
  
   "You already know the gay one, but the other gay one is Dylan," Jamie pointed at Alex and the other guy. Alex scowled, and Dylan choked. "I know the girls want me, the guys want to be me -- and, yes, even guys want me -- but that's because I'm _irresistable_! I'm all about the ladies," Dylan formed finger guns, making Jamie snicker again at his reaction and Alex facepalm. I offered him an awkward smile, but he just lowered his hands and leaned against the wall.   
  
   "This is Grey, the involuntary mom." Jamie followed Alex's label, making me narrow my eyes, and Jamie grinned back casually. Dylan stared at me. "He looks more like the daddy," he stated bluntly. Jamie slapped a hand over their mouth, Alex started choking, and I held my head in shock.   
  
   Finally, the door opened again, almost slamming against the wall because someone was leaning against it while almost falling from laughing so hard. Someone else followed them, and they tried not to collapse on the floor before making their way inside. Jamie glanced up at me, their mouth still covered by their hand tightly, and I saw their face redden more as they let out an awkward squeak.


End file.
